


A Whiff Of What Could Be And Have Been

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	

To them it was forbidden,  
just outside of what was comfort.  
A concoction of disobedience,  
disarray.

To her it was natural —  
Natural like the smell of her  
when her clothes are wet  
and all perfume has dispersed,  
And the only scent left in the air  
is true.

Naturally, she was, too.


End file.
